doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rory Williams
Rory Arthur Williams - parfois appelé Rory Pond - était le fiancé puis mari de Amy Pond. Il devint un compagnon du Onzième Docteur la veille de leur mariage, mais mourut et fut effacé de l'histoire après avoir été absorbé par une fissure. Peu avant l'ouverture de la Pandorica, Rory réapparut, transformé en réplique Auton. Il attendit patiemment pendant 1894 ans qu'Amy sorte de la Pandorica et redevint un humain normal après le deuxième Big Bang. Il se maria enfin avec Amy et ils reprirent leurs voyages avec le Docteur. Peu après, Amy mit au monde une fille, Melody. Mais celle-ci fut capturée par le Silence pour en faire une arme contre le Docteur, et devint River Song. En 2012, Rory fut renvoyé dans le passé par un Ange Pleureur, très vite suivit par sa femme. Il mourut à l'âge de 82 ans. Biographie Enfance Fils de Brian Williams et de sa femme, Rory Williams est né en 1989 (COMIC: The Broken Man). Il grandit dans la petite ville de Leadworth, avec pour amie d'enfance Amy Pond dont il tomba amoureux. Comme beaucoup d'habitants de Leadworth, il grandit avec les histoires de celle-ci à propos de son ami imaginaire, le "Docteur débraillé", en lequel elle le déguisait d'ailleurs souvent (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Ils étaient également amis avec Mels, qui était en réalité leur propre fille venue du futur. Elles l'oublièrent une fois pendant des heures alors qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Rory avait un ami nommé Alec, avec lequel il jouait souvent dans son jardin dans un saule pleureur qu'ils imaginaient être le pont de l'Enterprise, une créature voulant les manger vivants, une caverne d'Indiana Jones ou un camion d'où ils sortaient pour attraper des cambrioleurs. Alec désapprouvait le fait que Rory ne se soit jamais intéressé à d'autres filles qu'Amy. Rory fut toujours là pour Alec et quand celui-ci eut une attaque cardiaque, il fut là pour soutenir sa famille pendant sa maladie puis lorsqu'il décéda. Depuis ce jour, Rory détestait les saules pleureurs qui lui rappelaient son ami (RN: The Glamour Chase). Amy ne se rendit jamais compte des sentiments de Rory pour elle. Lorsque Mels lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensembles, elle répondit qu'il était gay, ce qui embarrassa beaucoup Rory qui sortit précipitamment. Amy et Rory finirent par sortir ensembles (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Rencontre avec le Docteur Devenu infirmier, Rory commença à travailler au Royal Leadworth Hospital. En 2008, il remarqua que plusieurs patients dans le coma se promenaient inexplicablement dans le village. Lorsqu'il en parla à sa supérieure, celle-ci ne le crut pas et lui ordonna de prendre congé. Il se rendit dans le parc alors que les Atraxis entourait la Terre d'un champ de force pour l'incinérer. Rory aperçut un autre patient et le prit en photo, attirant l'attention du Onzième Docteur, étonné que Rory ne prenne pas plutôt le ciel en photo. Rory fut choqué que le Docteur soit réel et non pas une invention d'Amy. Il suivit ses ordres et l'aida à révéler le Prisonnier Zéro, qui se faisait passer pour les patients dans le coma, pour qu'il se fasse emmener par ses geôliers. Il regarda le Docteur rappeler les Atraxis et leur dire que la Terre était protégée (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Après ces événements, Rory commença à se renseigner sur les dernières théories scientifiques pour mieux comprendre les événements étranges qui pourraient arriver (DW: The Vampires of Venice). Voyages dans le temps En 2010, alors que Rory célébrait son enterrement de vie de garçon avant son mariage avec Amy, il découvrit le Docteur dans un gâteau géant. Celui-ci l'informa qu'Amy et lui avaient voyagé ensembles dans le temps et l'espace et, à la grande détresse de Rory, qu'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser. Le Docteur décida de leur offrir un rendez-vous romantique à Venise en 1580 comme cadeau de mariage. Ils découvrirent que la ville était contrôlée par Rosanna Calvierri, une Saturnynienne qui prévoyait de submerger Venise et la repeupler par sa propre espèce. Rory défendit Amy contre le fils de Rosanna, Francesco. Avec le Docteur, ils empêchèrent les Saturnyniens de mener leur plan à exécution. Bien que prêt à retourner à Leadworth, Rory accepta de voyager dans le TARDIS sur la demande d'Amy (DW: The Vampires of Venice). Ils partagèrent une chambre tous les deux, mais le Docteur y avait mis des lits superposés (DW: The Doctor's Wife). Le TARDIS les emmena ensuite aux États-Unis, mais ils découvrirent bien vite qu'ils se trouvaient dans la ville factice d'Appletown. Le Docteur et ses compagnons se retrouvèrent séparés; Amy et Rory rencontrèrent une androïde, Isley, et son créateur Albert Gilroy. Tous les habitants d'Appeltown avaient été créés par Gilroy pour l'armée. Ils étaient des tueurs parfaits programmés pour assassiner quiconque découvrait leur véritable identité. Albert expliqua que les androïdes avaient été jugés trop dangereux et qu'une bombe nucléaire allait tomber sur la ville pour les détruire. Il fut tué par Isley lorsque son walkman, qui bloquait son programme, s'arrêta. Amy et Rory furent poursuivis dans la ville par les androïdes. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'endroit où Gilroy avait été tué, son corps avait disparut: le Docteur avait altéré le temps après avoir dispersé la bombe pour gagner du temps. Ils s'enfuirent rapidement avant que la bombe n'explose pour de bon (RN: Nuclear Time). En essayant de les amener à Rio de Janeiro, le Docteur fit atterrir le TARDIS dans le village de Shalford Heights, en 1936. Ils croisèrent l'équipage d'un vaisseau de la Sparterie, gravement endommagé depuis des siècles. Le vaisseau renfermait un appareil complexe appelé le Mirage, qui fut utilisé par Oliver Marks pour modifier la réalité et créer un monde où sa fiancée n'était pas morte. Le Docteur, Amy et Rory aidèrent la Sparterie à récupérer le Mirage et à repartir dans leur vaisseau (RN: The Glamour Chase). Du pollen psychique entra dans le TARDIS et endormit les trois voyageurs. Le pollen créa une personnalité appelée le Seigneur des Rêves à partir des penchants les plus sombres du Docteur, qui créa deux mondes factices dans leurs rêves: un où Amy et Rory vivaient heureux à Leadworth, et un autre où ils voyageaient encore dans le TARDIS. Le Seigneur des Rêves leur fit croire que l'un des deux monde était le monde réel et l'autre un rêve, et plaça des dangers dans les deux rêves: des Eknodines dans le premier et une étoile froide dans le deuxième. Un Eknodine tua Rory dans l'une des réalités, et c'est le Docteur lui-même qui fit exploser le TARDIS dans l'autre monde. Rory se réveilla et apprit qu'Amy s'était suicidée avec le Docteur dans le rêve de Leadworth, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de vivre sans lui. Il fut ainsi certain qu'elle l'aimait vraiment (DW: Amy's Choice). Tentant de nouveau de les emmener à Rio, le Docteur fit à la place atterrir le TARDIS à Cwmtaff, Pays de Galles en 2020. Rory mit la bague de fiançailles d'Amy en sécurité dans le TARDIS. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il fut pris pour un policier appelé par Ambrose Northover pour enquêter sur la disparition de corps dans le cimetière local. Quand il retrouva le Docteur, il apprit qu'Amy, ainsi que le mari et le fils d'Ambrose, Mo et Elliot, avaient été enlevés par des Siluriens vivant sous la ville. Rory fut chargé de garder Alaya, une Silurienne qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer, tandis que le Docteur descendait sous terre rencontrer les Siluriens (DW: The Hungry Earth). Alaya provoqua Ambrose, qui la tua sous un coup de colère. Le Docteur contacta Rory et lui dit que les négociations avançaient, et qu'ils devaient venir avec Alaya. En voyant que celle-ci était morte, sa sœur Restac les attaqua, les forçant à s'enfuir vers le TARDIS. Elle les rattrapa et tira sur le Docteur, mais Rory s'interposa. Alors qu'il mourrait, il fut aspiré par une fissure temporelle qui l'effaça du temps. Le Docteur tenta d'aider Amy à conserver ses souvenirs de lui mais elle fut distraite et l'oublia. Les seules choses qui restèrent de Rory étaient la bague de fiançailles et les souvenirs du Docteur (DW: Cold Blood). Le dernier centurion L'Alliance fabriqua une réplique Auton de Rory afin de participer à un piège pour empêcher le Docteur de détruire l'univers. Il fut créé à partir de résidus psychiques provenant de la maison d'Amy, notamment à cause d'une photo prise à une soirée costumée où Rory s'était déguisé en centurion. La Conscience Nestene créa une fausse armée romaine, dans laquelle servait le duplicata de Rory, qui fut placée près de Stonehenge en 102 après JC. Les autres soldats, fabriqués à partir d'un livre d'images d'Amy, croyaient être de vrais romains, mais Rory garda tous les souvenirs du Rory original. Il pensa à l'origine que cette autre vie avait été un rêve. Quand des visiteurs arrivèrent, Rory se porta volontaire pour aider, ce qui l'amena à rencontrer le Docteur et Amy. Il tua un Cyberman qui avait attaqué et endormie celle-ci avec une fléchette sédative. Le Docteur ne réagit pas tout de suite au fait qu'il était revenu à la vie, puis se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne devrait pas exister, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un Auton. Amy, ayant oublié son existence, ne le reconnu pas, ce qui attrista beaucoup Rory qui, encouragé par le Docteur, se rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire revenir ses souvenirs. Mais quand la Pandorica, qui se trouvait sous Stonehenge, s'ouvrit pour que l'Alliance puisse y enfermer le Docteur, la programmation Nestene de Rory s'activa et il perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il dit à Amy de fuir mais elle refusa, et il lui tira dessus à bout portant (DW: The Pandorica Opens). Suite à l'effondrement total des événements provoqué par l'explosion du TARDIS, tous les Autons à l'exception de celui de Rory furent effacés de l'existence. Dans la réalité alternative qui fut créée, la Terre était la dernière planète de l'univers. Rory pleurait sur le corps d'Amy quand une version future du Docteur lui apparu et le rassura puis lui donna des instructions pour le sortir de la Pandorica avec son tournevis sonique. Avec l'aide du Docteur passé, ils mirent Amy dans la Pandorica pour la soigner. Le Docteur partit dans le futur, quand Amy serait guérie, avec le manipulateur de vortex de River Song, mais Rory resta pour protéger la Pandorica. Comme il était fait de plastique, il ne pouvait pas vieillir. Il resta donc près de la boîte pendant près de deux mille ans, la suivant partout où elle se trouvait et empêchant quiconque de l'ouvrir avant l'heure gagnant ainsi le surnom de "Dernier Centurion". Il devint une figure mythique dans une douzaine de civilisations. Lors du Blitz de Londres en 1941, Rory fut aperçut tirant la Pandorica loin du danger alors que les bombes pleuvaient, mais après cela le Dernier Centurion disparut et fut considéré comme mort. Cependant, Rory avait survécu et continuait de surveiller la boîte. En 1996, il était gardien de musée et sauva d'un Dalek de pierre une version plus jeune d'Amy qui venait d'ouvrir la Pandorica. Il informa le Docteur du moment où il devait aller le prévenir dans le passé. Le Docteur parvint à piloter la Pandorica au centre de l'explosion du TARDIS et, ainsi, à restaurer l'univers original. La réplique Auton de Rory disparut et le Rory original, tout comme les parents d'Amy qui avaient aussi été aspirés par une fissure, redevinrent réels. Seul le Docteur fut effacé de l'univers (DW: The Big Bang). Mariage et lune de miel Rory et Amy se marièrent comme prévu, en juin 2010. Quand Amy se rappela le Docteur et le fit revenir de l'autre côté des fissures, les souvenirs Autons de Rory lui revinrent soudain. Le Docteur considérait que les deux Rory ne faisaient probablement plus qu'un, et surnomma admirativement Rory "le Garçon qui a attendu" (DW: The Big Bang). Rory compara ces souvenirs alternatifs comme une porte dans sa tête, qu'il pouvait ouvrir ou fermer à l'envie, mais gardait généralement fermée. Selon le Docteur, l'Auton était et n'était pas le véritable Rory (DW: Day of the Moon, RN: The Way Through the Woods). Il ne le dit jamais à Amy, préférant lui faire croire qu'il avait tout oublié (HV: Good Night). Après le mariage, ils retournèrent dans le jardin d'Amy, où était garé le TARDIS. Ils dirent au revoir à Leadworth et repartirent avec le Docteur, qui recevait justement un appel de l'Orient-Express dans l'espace (DW: The Big Bang) dans lequel il décida finalement de ne pas se rendre (DW: Mummy on the Orient Express). Suite au mariage, le Docteur commença à appeler Rory "Rory Pond" (DW: The Big Bang, The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People). Amy et Rory passèrent leur nuit de noces dans le TARDIS, où ils conçurent leur premier enfant (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). Le Docteur les déposa sur une planète de lune de miel (DW: Death of the Doctor). Ils continuèrent leur lune de miel dans une suite réservée sur un vaisseau spatial au 44e siècle. Le vaisseau commença à s'écraser sur une planète, laissant au Docteur une heure pour convaincre Kazran Sardick, à Sardicktown, de déverrouiller la ceinture de nuages pour permettre au vaisseau d'atterrir. Le Docteur s'inspira de Charles Dickens et de son fantôme des Noëls passés. Rory fut chargé de montrer à Sardick un hologramme des passagers et de l'équipage du vaisseau. La ceinture s'ouvrit finalement lorsque le chant d'Abigail Pettigrew calma les cristaux de glace, et le vaisseau put se poser sereinement. Le trio repartit vers une nouvelle destination de lune de miel, mais Rory resta dubitatif en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une planète carnivore (DW: A Christmas Carol). Rory aida le Docteur à réparer le TARDIS, ce qui énerva Amy car elle n'en avait pas le droit. Distrait par le dessous de la jupe d'Amy, qu'il voyait à travers le sol transparent, il laissa tomber un thermocoupleur et provoqua la matérialisation du TARDIS à l'intérieur de lui-même. Le Docteur parvint à libérer le TARDIS de sa boucle spatiale et demanda à Amy de mettre, à l'avenir, un pantalon pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise (DW: Space / Time). L'Amérique & nouveaux voyages Après leur lune de miel, Amy et Rory retournèrent chez eux aux alentours de février 2011 (DW: The Impossible Astronaut). Ils firent croire à leurs proches qu'ils avaient passé tout ce temps en Thaïlande (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). En avril 2011, ils reçurent une lettre les invitant à se rendre en Amérique. Ils y retrouvèrent River Song ainsi que le Docteur, qui avait envoyé l'enveloppe. Celui-ci se fit tirer dessus par un mystérieux astronaute sorti du Lac Silencio. Avec l'aide de Canton Everett Delaware III, également invité, ils brûlèrent son corps sans vie. Dans une cantina, ils tombèrent sur une version plus jeune du Docteur, la dernière personne que celui-ci avait invité au moment de sa mort. Sans dire au Docteur ce à quoi ils avaient assisté, ils le persuadèrent de les emmener en 1969 pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ils rencontrèrent Richard Nixon et une version plus jeune de Canton. Nixon recevait inexplicablement des appels au secours d'une petite fille par téléphone. Ils partirent donc pour la Floride avec Canton pour découvrir la source de ces appels. Dans un entrepôt, River et Rory découvrirent un vaisseau temporel ainsi qu'un nid de Silents (DW: The Impossible Astronaut). Le Docteur, Rory, Amy et River passèrent trois mois poursuivis par les Silents jusqu'à ce que le Docteur, aidé par Canton qui faisait semblant de les pourchasser, ne lance une révolution contre eux. Amy et Rory retournèrent dans le TARDIS, toujours troublés par la mort inéluctable du Docteur. Rory crut un instant qu'Amy aimait le Docteur et non lui-même, car elle avait parlé de quelqu'un "tombant du ciel", mais il s'agissait d'une image pour parler de Rory (DW: Day of the Moon). Un signal de détresse amena le TARDIS sur un bateau pirate, le Fancy, au XVIIe siècle. Le capitaine Henry Avery les accusa d'être des passagers clandestins et voulut les jeter à l'eau, mais une "sirène" les attaqua. Elle ne s'en prenait qu'aux personnes souffrantes et prit Rory pour cible lorsqu'il se fit une coupure sur la main. Amy l'éloigna de la sirène mais celle-ci parvint à l'atteindre lorsque le vent se leva. La sirène était en fait le programme médical automatique d'un vaisseau invisible situé au même endroit que le bateau. Rory étant tombé à l'eau, il était en train de se noyer, ce qui était au-delà des compétences médicales de la sirène. Rory expliqua à Amy comment réanimer un noyer, et le Docteur débrancha le système de survie. Amy parvint à sauver Rory (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot). Amy et Rory étaient en train d'écouter le Docteur raconter une de ses aventures quand un hypercube envoyé par un Seigneur du Temps arriva dans le TARDIS. Ils arrivèrent dans un univers bulle dans l'espoir de trouver des Seigneurs du Temps ayant échappé à la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Mais cela se révéla être un piège mis en place par le Foyer, une entité malveillante qui siphonna la matrice du TARDIS et la plaça dans un corps humain tandis qu'elle s'emparait du TARDIS pour se rendre dans l'espace normal. Amy et Rory, bloqués dans le TARDIS, durent courir pour leur vie pour échapper aux dangers que le Foyer créait pour s'amuser. Dans l'ancienne salle de contrôle, Rory abaissa les boucliers pour permettre au Docteur et à la femme TARDIS de se matérialiser dans un TARDIS qu'ils avaient fabriqué à partir de cadavres d'autres TARDIS. Le TARDIS regagna sa coque et expulsa le Foyer. Avant que son corps humain ne meure, elle dit à Rory qu'il sera important, plus tard, de savoir que "la seule eau dans la forêt est celle de la rivière" (DW: The Doctor's Wife). Après avoir survécu à un tsunami solaire au XXIIe siècle, l'équipage du TARDIS arriva sur une île où des humains minaient de l'acide dans un ancien monastère. Ils se servaient pour leur sécurité de Gangers, des sortes de clones pilotés à distance et fait à partir d'une substance programmable appelée la Chair. Le tsunami déconnecta les Gangers de leurs pilotes et se rebellèrent contre eux. Rory sympathisa avec le Ganger de Jennifer Lucas (DW: The Rebel Flesh). Jennifer le manipula pour piéger les humains dans une pièce contenant une cuve d'acide en ébullition. Apprenant la vérité, Rory retourna avec les Gangers repentis afin de les libérer. Le Ganger de Jennifer se transforma en une créature qui n'avait plus rien d'humain; un Ganger créé à partir du Docteur et le Ganger de Miranda Cleaves restèrent pour la détruire; Rory, Amy, le Docteur ainsi que l'un des ouvriers et deux Gangers parvinrent à s'échapper de l'île. De retour dans le TARDIS, le Docteur révéla qu'Amy était en fait un Ganger, remplacée probablement peu avant leur voyage en Amérique, et qu'il était venu ici pour en apprendre plus sur la Chair. Rory et le Docteur jurèrent de retrouver la véritable Amy et le Docteur désactiva le lien de son Ganger, la transformant en une flaque de Chair (DW: The Almost People). Un bébé kidnappé Le Docteur et Rory levèrent une armée afin de sauver Amy et leur fille, Melody Pond, des griffes de Madame Kovarian et l’Église au 52e siècle. Rory s'introduisit au cœur de la Douzième Cyber-Légion et demanda au Cyber-Leader où se trouvait sa femme, tandis que les autres vaisseau de la Légion étaient détruits, un "message" laissé par le Docteur. Rory se rendit également à Stormcage Containment Facility pour demander l'aide de River Song, mais celle-ci l'informa qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir dans ces événements. Il arriva ensuite à la Retraite du Démon, où il empêcha Kovarian de partir avec son bébé pendant que l'armée du Docteur prenait le contrôle de la base sans faire tomber une seule goutte de sang. Il libéra Amy et lui amena le bébé. Mais tandis que les Moines sans Tête les attaquaient, il s'avéra que Kovarian avait remplacé Melody par un Ganger, emmenant le vrai bébé avec elle. La bataille finie, River Song arriva et révéla à Amy et Rory qu'elle était leur fille, des années dans le future; elle le prouva en montrant une feuille de prière avec son nom écrit dans la langue du peuple des Forêts Gamma. La seule eau de la forêt étant celle de la rivière, il n'y avait pas de mot pour "Pond" (étang en anglais), le nom de Melody Pond se traduisait en River Song. Le Docteur laissa River ramener Amy et Rory à leur époque tandis qu'il partait à la recherche du bébé (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). Après avoir attendu tout un été, Amy et Rory décidèrent de contacter le Docteur. Comme il ne répondait pas au téléphone, il tracèrent avec leur voiture un cercle de culture dans un champ avec écrit "Doctor". Ils le trouvèrent le Docteur juste après au milieu du champ mais furent pris par surprise lorsque leur amie d'enfance, Mels, arriva dans une voiture volée et menaça le Docteur avec une arme à feu pour qu'il fasse décoller le TARDIS afin "d'aller tuer Hitler". À Berlin, le TARDIS percuta le Teselecta, sauvant par erreur la vie d'Hitler. Rory enferma ce dernier dans un placard, et découvrit que Mels avait été touchée par un coup de feu tiré par Hitler. Elle se régénéra sous la forme de River Song, révélant qu'elle était Melody sous une autre identité. Elle empoisonna le Docteur et s'enfuit, suivie par Amy et Rory. Le Teselecta, ayant pris l'apparence d'Amy, aspira Amy et Rory en les miniaturisant. Ils manquèrent de se faire tuer par les anticorps mais furent sauvés par leur fille qui avait piloté le TARDIS. Melody, ayant compris qu'elle serait un jour River Song, sacrifia toutes ses régénérations pour sauver le Docteur. Ils la laissèrent dans le "meilleur hôpital de l'univers" et repartirent dans le TARDIS (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Nouvelles aventures Le TARDIS atterrit sur Terre en 2011 après avoir traqué un signal de détresse envoyé par un enfant nommé George sur le papier psychique du Docteur. Amy et Rory frappèrent à de nombreuses portes dans l'immeuble où habitait cet enfant pour le retrouver. Ils furent tout à coup envoyés dans une maison de poupée créée par l'esprit de cet enfant, celui-ci étant un Tenza doté de pouvoirs psychiques. Ils échappèrent aux poupées de bois enfermées par George dans la maison. Le propriétaire, Jim Purcell, puis Amy elle-même furent transformés en poupées de bois géantes. Rory retrouva le Docteur, accompagné par le père de George, Alex. Celui-ci surmonta sa peur pour sauver son fils, la maison de poupée disparut et Amy redevint normale (DW: Night Terrors). Le Docteur emmena Amy et Rory sur la planète de loisirs Apalapucia. Amy se retrouva bloquée par erreur dans un courant temporel où les événements se déroulaient plus rapidement, et Rory et le Docteur découvrirent que la planète était en quarantaine à cause d'une épidémie de Chen-7, un virus inoffensif pour les humains mais dangereux pour les êtres avec deux cœurs. Le Docteur envoya donc Rory chercher Amy, mais en arrivant dans le courant temporel, il découvrit sa femme avec trente-sept ans de plus, le Docteur ayant fait des erreurs de calcul. Amy avait passé tout ce temps à échapper aux Digibots, les robots médicaux chargés d'administrer des remèdes aux malades, inconscients que leurs médicaments étaient mortels pour les humains. Il la persuada de les aider à sauver l'Amy plus jeune, en lui disant qu'elle pourrait également partir avec eux. Mais au dernier moment, le Docteur referma la porte du TARDIS sur la Amy plus âgée, le vaisseau n'étant pas capable de contenir le paradoxe. Rory fut forcé de choisir entre les deux Amy, mais la plus âgée se sacrifia en lui demandant de ne pas ouvrir la porte pour elle. Rory en voulut d'abord au Docteur et lui reprocha de le transformer en lui-même, mais finit par admettre qu'il avait fait ce qui était nécessaire (DW: The Girl Who Waited). Ils arrivèrent en Chine sous la dynastie Liao, au 13e siècle, où les gardes du palais de Liao poursuivirent Amy et Rory pour avoir pris de la nourriture. Le TARDIS décolla et entra en collision avec un vaisseau Rutien. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le futur site de construction des Chambres du Parlement de Londres. Ses occupants se retrouvèrent en stase jusqu'en 1605, où le vaisseau envoya un signal de détresse. Le TARDIS y répondit et se rendit sur les lieux. Sous le Parlement, Amy et Rory découvrirent un complot orchestré par Guy Fawkes et Robert Catesby pour le faire exploser et tuer le Roi Jacques 1er. Un Rutien se faisant appeler Lady Winters faisait également partie de la conspiration. Amy et Rory suivirent la trace du vaisseau et retrouvèrent les tiges d'énergie nécessaires pour le faire décoller. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un conflit entre les Rutiens et les Sontariens dont l'enjeu étaient les armes de destruction massives des Rutiens. Le Docteur reprogramma l'une d'elles pour qu'elle cible les Rutiens. Rory remit celle ciblant les Sontariens à l'autre bord, créant un équilibre des forces, chaque espèce menaçant de détruire l'autre (JV: The Gunpowder Plot). Départ du TARDIS En essayant de faire atterrir le TARDIS sur Ravenscala, le Docteur les emmena à la place sur une structure extraterrestre ressemblant à un hôtel terrestre des années 1980. Toutes les chambres de l'hôtel renfermait la peur de quelqu'un et tout le monde avait sa chambre, à part Rory qui ne voyait qu'une sortie de secours à chaque fois. Une créature errait dans le vaisseau et se nourrissait de la foi des gens, en remplaçant dans leur esprit ce en quoi ils croyaient pour se rassurer. Le Docteur réussit à briser la foi qu'Amy avait en lui, permettant ainsi à la créature de mourir paisiblement. Amy et Rory retournèrent sur Terre, où le Docteur leur avait acheté une nouvelle maison et une Jaguar E. Rory, pour le remercier, entra chercher du champagne, mais fut surpris de constater que le Docteur avait disparut à son retour. Amy lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait les protéger de ses aventures car il tenait trop à eux (DW: The God Complex). Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à Sanderson & Grainger, un magasin de Colchester, où une petite fille demanda à autographe à Amy, car celle-ci avait posé pour un parfum dénommé Petrichor (DW: Closing Time). Une ligne temporelle alternative dans laquelle le Docteur n'était pas "mort" au Lac Silencio fut créée puis annulée par le Docteur lui-même. River arriva alors chez Amy et Rory, qui se souvenaient de ces événements, et leur expliqua que cette mort était en fait une mise en scène et que le Docteur était bien vivant (DW: The Wedding of River Song). Ils firent en sorte de toujours garder une place pour le Docteur à Noël, et étaient prêts à prétendre ne pas savoir qu'il avait survécu au Lac Silencio. En 2013, deux ans après les avoir vus pour la dernière fois, il finit par arriver et il dîna avec eux (DW: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). Le Docteur resta en contact avec eux et s'arrêta parfois ou laissa des messages sur répondeur. Il les réveilla une fois en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il s'était trompé et était retourné les chercher trop tôt dans son passé. Une autre fois, il laissa sans le faire exprès un Ood chez eux. Celui-ci commença à se comporter comme s'il était leur majordome, ce qui créa chez eux un sentiment de culpabilité jusqu'à ce que le Docteur ne le ramène sur Ood-Sphère (DW: Pond Life). Vers cette période, Amy se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue stérile à cause des traitements qu'elle avait subit sur la Retraite du Démon. Sachant que Rory avait toujours voulut être père, elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Voyages intermittents Amy et Rory étaient en pleine procédure de divorce lorsqu'ils furent capturés par les Daleks et emmenés avec le Docteur au Parlement des Daleks. Les Daleks leur demandèrent de les "sauver" en les aidant à détruire l'Asile des Daleks, la planète où étaient envoyés les Daleks endommagés et fous depuis leur création. Ils furent envoyés sur la planète pour désactiver ses boucliers, avec un bracelet au poignet pour les protéger du nanonuage qui risquait de les transformer en pantin Dalek. Rory se retrouva dans un lieu différent d'Amy et du Docteur et manqua de se faire tuer mais fut sauvé grâce à l'intervention d'Oswin Oswald sur le réseau Pathweb des Daleks. Rory retrouva les autres et, quand il se rendit compte qu'Amy avait perdu son bracelet, proposa de donner le sien. Il apprit alors pourquoi Amy avaient voulu le quitter et ils découvrirent tous les deux que le Docteur avait accroché son propre bracelet sur son poignet, lui-même n'en ayant pas besoin. Amy et Rory se réconcilièrent. Oswin, qui était en fait une humaine convertie en Dalek qui refusait de l'admettre, effaça toutes les informations du Pathweb concernant le Docteur et abaissa les défenses de l'Asile. Ils furent téléportés avant la destruction de la planète par le Parlement (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Dix mois après leur dernière aventure, alors que le Brian, le père de Rory, était chez eux, le TARDIS se matérialisa autour d'eux. Le Docteur les emmena tous les trois avec la Reine Néfertiti et le chasseur John Riddell en 2367 sur un vaisseau qui se dirigeait vers la Terre, et découvrirent qu'il était plein de dinosaures. Après avoir jeté un œil aux moteurs principaux du vaisseau, le Docteur, Brian et Rory furent emmenés par deux robots voir un homme nommé Solomon. Celui-ci avait tué tous les Siluriens présents dans le vaisseau pour s'approprier les dinosaures. Lorsque Solomon apprit que des missiles lancés par l'Indian Space Agency se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau, il décida de partir dans son propre vaisseau après s'être emparé de ce que son Système IE avait identifié comme l'objet ayant le plus de valeur: Néfertiti. Cependant, le Docteur magnétisa son vaisseau et, après avoir redirigé le signal des missiles sur celui-ci, le laissa partir tandis que Rory et Brian pilotaient le vaisseau silurien hors de portée grâce aux compartiments de pilotage parallèles, qui nécessitaient deux personnes faisant partie de la même chaîne génétique. Le vaisseau de Solomon fut détruit par les missiles et le Docteur ramena Amy et Rory chez eux. Ils reçurent des cartes postales de la part de Brian, que le Docteur avait emmené faire quelques voyages dont un pour déposer les dinosaures sur une nouvelle planète, Siluria (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). Plus tard, le Docteur essaya de les emmener au Mexique voir le festival du Jour des Morts mais ils arrivèrent à la place dans le Nevada en 1870 près d'une petite ville appelée Mercy. Un Kahler cyborg surnommé le Pistolero avait mis la ville en état de siège et réclamait qu'elle lui livre Kahler-Jex, le scientifique Kehler responsable de sa transformation, afin de se venger de lui. Il ne voulait pas tuer d'innocents et se refusait donc à venir le chercher lui-même, mais avait coupé toute possibilité aux habitants de se réapprovisionner à l'extérieur. Rory sortit avec le marshall de la ville, Isaac, pour faire diversion et permettre au Docteur de se rendre dans le vaisseau de Jex à l'extérieur de la ville. Le Docteur voulut d'abord livrer Jek au Pistolero, mais finit par élaborer un plan pour lui permettre de fuir. Tandis que le Docteur affrontait le Pistolero dans la ville, Jex sortit et regagna son vaisseau, mais conscient que l'autre le poursuivrait partout où il irait, il activa l'auto-destruction de son vaisseau (DW: A Town Called Mercy). Un matin, alors qu'Amy et Rory étaient chez eux, ils découvrirent que des cubes noirs étaient apparus sur toute la surface de la Terre. Le Docteur les étudia mais comme ils semblaient inoffensifs et que le Docteur n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'ils s'animent, il laissa à Amy, Brian et Rory le soin de les observer. Amy et Rory commencèrent à envisager d'arrêter de voyager avec le Docteur pour faire leur vie sur Terre. Rory commença à travailler à plein temps dans un hôpital, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait avant. Quand le Docteur revint pour leur anniversaire de mariage, il les emmena avec lui pendant sept semaines. Ils trouvèrent un vaisseau Zygon enfoui sous l'Hôtel Savoy et Amy se retrouva accidentellement mariée au Roi Henry VIII. De retour à leur époque, le Docteur décida de rester avec eux et de surveiller les cubes. Ceux-ci s'activèrent enfin, un an après leur apparition, en se comportant de toutes les manières les plus bizarres. Kate Stewart fit venir le Docteur et ses compagnons à UNIT pour essayer de comprendre leur comportement. Quand les cubes libérèrent une impulsion électrique qui arrêta le cœur d'un tiers des humains, Rory retourna à l'hôpital avec son père, qui fut enlevé par des faux aides-soignants. Le Docteur et Amy les suivirent à travers un portail et découvrirent un vaisseau Shakri. L'hologramme d'un Shakri leur annonça qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser de la "peste" humaine avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'espace. Le Docteur inversa l'impulsion électrique et détruisit le vaisseau, puis décida de reprendre Amy et Rory comme compagnons à plein temps (DW: The Power of Three). Dernière aventure Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à Manhattan en 2012, Rory fut touché par des Anges Pleureurs et renvoyé en 1938. Il y rencontra River Song ainsi qu'un collectionneur d'Anges, Grayle. Celui-ci enferma Rory dans sa cave, où des bébés Anges le touchèrent et l'envoyèrent à Winter Quay. Alors qu'il était rejoint par le Docteur, Amy et River, ils virent une version future de Rory mourir sous leurs yeux. Le Docteur comprit que les Anges avaient pris le contrôle de Manhattan et capturaient les gens pour se nourrir de leur énergie temporelle. Amy et Rory décidèrent de créer un paradoxe en sautant du haut du toit, effaçant la version des événements dans laquelle Rory mourait sous leurs yeux. Le paradoxe fonctionna et détruisit les Anges. Le Docteur, Amy, River et Rory se retrouvèrent à côté du TARDIS dans un cimetière de New York en 2012. Ils décidèrent de repartir en famille, mais avant de rentrer dans le TARDIS, Rory regarda une pierre tombale qui l'intriguait. Il vit que la tombe portait son nom, mais avant de pouvoir en parler au Docteur, il fut touché par un Ange Pleureur survivant. Renvoyé dans le passé, il fut bientôt rejoint par Amy, qui s'était laissée touchée pour le retrouver. Le Docteur était incapable de venir les chercher sans provoquer de dangereux paradoxes (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Vie après le Docteur Amy et Rory vécurent ensemble en Amérique d'une vie longue et heureuse. À l'âge de 82 ans, Rory mourut. Amy mourut quelques années après et fut enterrée à ses côtés, dans le cimetière où Rory avait trouvé sa tombe. River et le Docteur virent le nom d'Amy apparaître sous le sien sur la pierre tombale (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Lignes temporelles alternatives Dans une réalité alternative dans laquelle toute l'histoire se produisit en même temps, créée quand River refusa de tuer le Docteur, Rory était un officier militaire dans une armée commandée par Amy, qui tentait de restaurer le temps sans tuer le Docteur. Il était attiré par Amy, qui le cherchait mais ne le reconnaissait pas. Le Docteur tenta de les mettre ensemble, mais Rory vit clair dans son jeu. Des Silents enfermés par les soldats s'échappèrent et commencèrent à se servir des visio-transmetteurs, qui permettaient de ne pas les oublier, pour électrocuter les soldats. Rory surmonta la douleur et resta en arrière pour les ralentir. Alors qu'il allait se faire tuer, Amy le sauva, puis lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils aillent prendre un verre puis se marier, ce qu'il approuva. Lorsque le Docteur se maria avec River, Rory donna son consentement malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait (DW: The Wedding of River Song). Dans une ligne temporelle alternative où Rory fut renvoyé dans le temps par les Anges Pleureurs, il mourut de vieillesse à Winter Quay. Ce futur possible fut annulé quand Amy et Rory sautèrent du toit de Winter Quay, causant un paradoxe (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Personnalité Rory était modeste, loyal, protecteur et parfois sarcastique. Il se montra assez réservé en rencontrant le Onzième Docteur pour la première fois. Il fut facilement intimidé par le Dr. Ramsden et effrayé par les chaos causé par le Prisonnier Zéro et, indirectement, par le Docteur. Il était également plein de ressource, ayant eu la présence d'esprit de prendre des photos pour prouver que les patients en coma à l'hôpital sortaient pourtant parfois du bâtiment. Il aida Amy à faire sortir les gens de l'hôpital à sortir pour éviter que le Prisonnier Zéro ne les tue (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Rory montrait également beaucoup d'empathie et de compassion. Cela pouvait le mettre malgré lui en danger, comme lorsqu'il se lia d'amitié avec le Ganger de Jennifer Lucas (DW: The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People) ou qu'il réagit au gémissement d'un Dalek fou en tentant de l'aider (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Il s'occupait en général souvent des autres, que ce soit en tant qu'infirmier (DW: The Eleventh Hour, The Power of Three) ou en aidant les gens à s'acclimater au TARDIS (DW: The Impossible Astronaut, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). À cause des nombreuses fois où il avait failli mourir (DW: Amy's Choice, The Impossible Astronaut,'' The Curse of the Black Spot,'' Let's Kill Hitler,'' The Wedding of River Song) et des cas où il était effectivement "mort" mais était pourtant revenu parmi les vivants (DW: ''Cold Blood, The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang, The Angels Take Manhattan), Rory était parfois désabusé face à la perspective d'être encore mort (DW: Night Terrors) et finit par être convaincu qu'il allait tout le temps revenir de la mort (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). À Venise, il fut décontenance en comprenant que le Docteur et Amy voulaient retourner au château des Saturnyniens, mais sa bravoure s'améliora avec le temps. Il provoqua Francesco en duel pour protéger Amy (DW: The Vampires of Venice), et se jeta devant le Docteur pour prendre à sa place un rayon mortel tiré par un Silurien (DW: Cold Blood). Rory était extrêmement dévoué à Amy. Il alla jusqu'à attendre patiemment pendant 2000 ans, alors qu'il était sous la forme d'un Auton, que la Pandorica ne la sauve (DW: The Big Bang). Il pouvait faire preuve d'un grand courage pour venir en aide à Amy et déployer une grande force lorsqu'il était en colère. Il détruisit les vaisseau de la Douzième Cyber-Légion pour trouver où elle était retenue prisonnière (DW: A Good Man Goes to War) et sous la forme d'un Auton, il frappa le Docteur au visage en voyant celui-ci après avoir tiré sur Amy sans le vouloir (DW: The Big Bang). Son amour pour Amy ne s'affaiblit jamais, et elle finit par croire qu'il était gay en ne le voyant jamais courir après les filles. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse tout simplement l'aimer elle, il s'enfuit en courant (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Au départ, Rory fut jaloux de l'intérêt d'Amy pour le Docteur, même avant d'apprendre qu'il était réel (DW: The Vampires of Venice, Amy's Choice). Après le défi du Seigneur des Rêves (DW: Amy's Choice), il commença à être plus à l'aise avec la place que prenait le Docteur dans leur vie, et commença à engager des conversations plus civilisées avec lui et même à l'aider comme ile le pouvait dans ses réparations du TARDIS (DW: Space / Time). Il fut alors très loyal envers le Docteur, mettant sa vie entre ses mains (DW: The Hungry Earth). Il fut dévasté lors de sa "mort" (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) et quand le corps d'Idris mourut (DW: The Doctor's Wife). Rory apprenait très vite. Lorsqu'il dut apprendre à conduire une moto pour la première fois dans l'urgence de suivre River Song, il le fit sans trop de problèmes (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Il fut l'une des rares personnes à ne pas paraître trop étonné en voyant que le TARDIS était plus grand à l'intérieur, et devina qu'il s'agissait d'une autre dimension (DW: The Vampires of Venice). Lorsqu'il fut capturé par le Teselecta, il conclut que ce qui l'y avait amené était un rayon miniaturisant car il était plus petit et avait vu un rayon (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Notes * Dans une scène non tournée de The Angels Take Manhattan, Brian Williams reçoit la visite d'un homme nommé Anthony. Celui-ci s'avère être le fils adoptif qu'Amy et Rory ont recueilli, à New York. Le story-board de cette scène, avec une narration par Arthur Darvill, est disponible sous forme de vidéo ici. ro:Rory Williams ru:Рори Уильямс es:Rory Williams he:רורי וויליאמס de:Rory Williams pt:Rory Williams en:Rory Williams Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Infirmiers humains Catégorie:Medecins humains Catégorie:Figures mythologiques Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels humains Catégorie:Soldats humains Catégorie:Famille du Docteur Catégorie:Compagnons humains du Docteur